Am I Always Seen As A Monster?
by NirvanaFrk97
Summary: Allen Walker and his friends have just finished a mission, and due to some circumstances his left arm was revealed to the public, now he has to get through the jeers he receives. This is a one shot. Changed the title slightly :p


Always be a Monster

**Hey everybody, I decided to take a break from Broken Façade for a bit and write this one-shot. Alright so this is based on other stories of how people had reacted to Allen's arm when young. This time it's when he is older. Hey, feel free to answer this but how does everybody here know when Allen's "birthday" is? I've checked the manga but I don't see any chapter saying when it is? Is anybody else here curious about how old he really is? Okay on with the story (This occurs when he was suspected as the 14****th ****he's just avoided slightly by people except some of the exorcists; Link is not in this story).**

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon and everybody in a German town were minding their own business. Nothing was out of the ordinary until four figures appeared and caught some attention. The four figures were of some exorcists working for the infamous Black Order, they consisted of Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda Yuu. Now the reason they were in the center of attention was because of the state they and their apparel were in.

"**Aw man, all that fighting left my clothes pretty bad off."** Lavi complained with a hole on the back of his uniform and with half of his pants missing from his right knee down.

"**Che, at least you're still decently covered you stupid rabbit!" **Kanda snapped, his uniform was like Lavi's except the upper torso section was completely gone **(****Like during the Destruction of the Ark****)**.

"**Oh come on Yuu at least the women around you are fawning over you while I get weird stares from them." **Lavi pointed out.

"**Che." **Was all Kanda said since he was too tired to attack Lavi for calling him by his first name and his Mugen was in no state to attack anyone.

"**Well at least Johnny can give you new uniforms when we get back right?" **Lenalee said trying to ease the tension. She somehow came out of the battle with not so much as a crinkle in her dress. She glanced over and noticed Allen desperately trying to cover his left arm with a towel he found, since he lost both sleeves and gloves fighting the akuma.

"**Allen-kun? Why are you covering you're left arm? You didn't injure it did you?" **She asked concerned in how he was focused on not showing it to anybody and how the towel was slightly red.

"**Eh? Oh it's nothing, my arm's just a little itchy that's all." **Allen answered back, hitting himself internally for coming up with a horrible excuse like that. By then he had Lavi's attention as well who also looked concerned.

"**Hey if it's bothering you, you shouldn't cover it. In fact you should be letting it out in the air." **Lavi said reaching out to take the towel from Allen, who immediately pulled back. All of them then furrowed their eyebrows because of Allen's action.

"**Well since he's not going to do it willingly. . . Hey Yuu, help me get the towel from Moyashi-chan." **Lavi said while he and now Kanda began to walk closer to Allen.

"**My name's ALLEN! HOW HARD IS IT TO GET THAT RIGHT?!" **Allen yelled back in annoyance to his unofficial nickname. Lavi and Kanda used Allen's small explosion of anger to their advantage and immediately tackled Allen to the ground to take the towel away. Their scuffle gathered attention from the citizens around the area, especially since Allen was surprisingly fighting back viciously to keep the towel to his arm. Unfortunately for Allen the towel was then thrown by the air away from all four of them. None of them except for the white-haired exorcist saw the reactions from the citizens coming.

"**By God, it's the spawn of the Devil himself!" "What a disgusting creature!" "Get rid of it, it might bring us bad luck!" **Were some comments the citizens said immediately after seeing Allen's left arm. The other three exorcists were surprised at everybody's jeers and insults; they looked towards Allen who was sitting down with his eyes closed and a small, yet sad smile on his lips. After a little while Allen got up and signaled for them to follow him.

"**Allen-kun. I'm sorry we took off the towel." **Lenalee said regretting everything they did.

"**Yeah Allen we forgot how judgmental people are when it come to looks." **Lavi said with regret and sympathy in his voice.

"**What idiots, for claiming how a moyashi like you can be a devil's spawn." **Kanda said under his breath slightly feeling bad as well.

"**It's alright, you didn't know. Besides I should have told you guys before anyway." **Allen muttered. The four exorcists had begun to walk away from the center of the crowd.

"**It's not alright Allen-kun! You're being persecuted by the people you want to protect; it's just not fair for you!" **Lenalee yelled, she along with Lavi and Kanda surprisingly also felt the same for the white-haired boy. But all Allen did was smile at them to reassure them.

"**Honestly it's alright, I'm used to it they're just jeering it's not that ba-" **Allen began to say before being interrupted suddenly.

"**And where the hell do you think you're going you monster?!" **A voice was heard in the crowd. Allen turned around when he heard a click sound. Nobody saw anything coming. Not the loud sound of a gunshot being discharged, not Allen being knocked down to the ground by its force or the blood that immediately began to appear right above his heart where his wound was. Lavi and Kanda lunged for the man holding the gun and drove the crowd away, while Lenalee ran to Allen's side with tears forming in her eyes.

"**Allen-kun! Hold on we'll get you to the Order to get you treated immediately!" **She said while positioning him so she can carry him to the Ark. She took off with her dark boots with Lavi and Kanda right behind her trying to keep up. Allen on the other hand was ignoring the pain, and just had a sad smile on his face again with tears forming in his eyes.

"**Hey Lenalee?" **He asked after arriving to the Ark and now being supported by Kanda and Lavi, his voice barely a whisper.

"**What is it Allen-kun?" **She asked him obviously concerned for his health. But for what Allen asked next, all of them (even Kanda) felt their hearts begin to break at how he finally began to break down. And yet he still had the sad smile on his face.

"**It looks like no matter what I do or wherever I am, I'll always be seen as a monster by people doesn't it?"**

* * *

**And done, yeah I had this in my head for a while. I mean I always read other fics how people would beat him as a kid, so I just thought how about I have someone cross the line. Sorry for any OOC moments for anyone. Thanks for reading and be sure to read any other my fics I publish or previously published. So my next story will be Pro-Allen and Anti-Chaoji cuz I hate that guy. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
